Masquerade
by starlight15
Summary: [Oneshot][Author's note up][RoyxRiza] All he saw was the flitting of a shadow of a woman he once knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** RoyxRiza All he saw was the flitting of a shadow of a woman he once knew.

**AN:** EDIT – Alrighty, this is now officially a one – shot! Sorry for all of you who wanted a multi – chaptered story on this. Once the FMA movie comes out (in English!) and I get struck by a bolt of inspiration, I'll write a multi – chaptered story for those of you who want it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or any of the characters.

--------------------------------

Roy Mustang smiled flirtatiously at a nearby cluster of young, unmarried women as he passed. They giggled and fluttered their lashes back in response. He averted his gaze as he passed them, hearing the disappointed sighs and whispers of the women. He snorted softly behind his mask; most of these women were what he thought; rich, trophy prizes that needed to be flashed around.

He sighed; what on _earth_ was the Fuhrer thinking when he arranged the masquerade ball? Working for the military for 6 years, Roy had never seen this kind of ball before. Sure, there have been dances, balls, feasts and that sort of thing but a masquerade ball was completely new.

_He must've seen 'Phantom of the Opera'_, Roy thought with an inward smirk. He adjusted his mask once again as he mingled with the huge, multicolored crowd. He sighed again. Oh, how his suit _itched_. He just couldn't stand it! Well, at least it was 7:00 pm; only three more hours of this nonsense and then he could crawl back to his apartment and into his warm bed.

The music struck to a slow waltz and Roy glanced around nervously. He should probably duck away before one of those airheads start hinting about dancing. Now, Roy usually enjoyed dancing but a man could only take so many fluttery, weak, power and status hungry women in a night. He saw a flash of colour heading towards him and he prepared to escape but he relaxed when he saw it was only his best friend, Maes Hughes.

"What a turnout! I didn't think that a masquerade ball would be so popular," Maes good-natured voice conversed to Roy.

"Yeah, there're a lot of people," Roy responded with a very slight grimace. Maes, being the ever - observant friend, noticed.

"Any reason why you find that disturbing?" Maes asked curiously.

Roy paused for a moment. "Well, all of the people here are having a good time and enjoying themselves. That's fine but what's the purpose? What's the meaning? Are we supposed to just sit here and waste our money while there are still people out on the streets, striving hard to keep alive another day?" Roy muttered savagely.

Maes gazed at his long time friend thoughtfully. "You know Roy, that was pretty deep especially for you."

Roy just glared at Maes in response.

"You know, you're right but once you're Fuhrer, everything will be fine," Maes assured Roy in a confident voice. "You know, Gracia's brought a friend over here tonight. I hear she's a real beauty. You should check her out Roy; she's dressed in a red dress. You can't miss her," Maes winked at Roy before slipping off into the crowd.

"Wonderful description as usual Maes," Roy muttered, "I can see at least five women right now who have red dresses on!" Despite this though, Roy had to admit that his curiosity was aroused. What Maes had said to him sounded something like a challenge and Roy had nothing better to do.

He sauntered up the woman that was dressed in a slinky, clingy, low cut red dress. Her chestnut curls were piled in an elaborate bun atop her head and long, silver earrings dangled from her earlobes.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I may find Gracia Hughes?" Roy asked politely. He knew that if he asked the question and the person knew who Gracia was, then that was the mystery woman Maes was talking about. Not many people knew much about Maes's marriage to Gracia; rather, they saw a lot of Elicia photos to last them two lifetimes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," the woman responded in a high pitched, squeaky voice. Her hazel eyes roved over his form, as if she was examining him.

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again," Roy gave a polite nod of his head before walking off. He suppressed a shudder as he moved out of the woman's sight. _I'm glad that that wasn't her!_ Roy thought as he moved to another woman nearby.

"Excuse me, do you know where I may find Gracia Hughes?" Roy asked again, this time to a woman who was wearing a red dress that was cut modestly yet still managed to illuminate her every curve. It hugged her slim figure until the waist where it flared out and seemed to float around her legs. The bottom was topped with intricate designs of flowers, stitched all in gold. The dress was sleeveless.

The owner turned around and Roy found himself staring at a pair of beautiful, amber eyes. Her simple, white mask was modest but it framed her heart shaped face perfectly and her blonde, side-swept bangs seemed to shine under the light. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders in slight waves and curls.

"I believe that she's in the lady's restroom at the moment sir," her voice was slightly deep, with a soft, soothing tone. "Would you like me to tell her that you dropped by?"

"Uhh, I, I mean, that's ok," Roy fumbled. _This woman gives off waves of beauty and she doesn't even seem to know!_ "I'll just come back later." And with that, he stepped back into the crowd and glanced over one more time at the mysterious woman. Her head was cocked slightly to the side in a fashion which Roy found strangely endearing.

"Like her?" a voice whispered in his ear. Roy jumped and spun around to face the mask and humored eyes of Maes.

"Maes, that wasn't funny," Roy growled.

"Maybe not to you," Maes replied good-naturedly, "So answer the question; do you like her?"

"How do you know that I just met her?" Roy grumbled.

"Because I just saw you with her idiot," Maes explained, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Well, you're right. She sure is a real beauty," Roy agreed quietly.

"She has a great personality; not like any of those airheads that you've dated and slept with," Maes replied blatantly, "She can keep anyone on their toes. She doesn't have a boyfriend or husband either so she's all yours for the taking!"

"Stop talking about her as if she's some sort of prize," a female voice scolded Maes from behind. He grinned in reply and hugged his wife.

"Gracia, you know I'm only joking," Maes gave his wife a fond smile. Gracia just pecked him on the cheek before turning her attention to Roy who was trying to glimpse at the woman in red again.

"She's a dear friend of mine so if you hurt her in any way, I'll have no choice but to punish you," she informed Roy. She sounded like she was talking to a child who was caught scooting close to the cookie jar.

"What's her name?" Roy asked, his coal black eyes still not tearing its gaze away from the female.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Gracia replied with an encouraging smile, "She's a little shy at first, but she's really friendly once you get to know her. You won't find a more loyal and firm person."

Maes paused for a moment and rubbed his chin, thoughtful. "Actually, I believe you know her already, you just probably don't remember her."

Roy looked at his best friend curiously. He couldn't remember anyone with looks like that in his memory. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her."

The flame alchemist sauntered up to the blonde again, still trying to remember if he had seen her before or not. "Hello again."

"Good evening to you too sir. Are you the one who asked where Gracia Hughes went?" she inquired.

"Yes, and don't worry. I've already found her," Roy flashed her his 'lady grin', which was guaranteed to make any woman start to swoon over him. However, much to his surprise and confusion, she didn't seem at all affected by it; on the contrary, she looked a little annoyed.

"If you're one of those womanizing perverts that work in the military, then I suggest you leave. I have no tolerance for such people," the woman told him curtly. A flash of anger and pain coursed through her eyes but it disappeared so quickly that Roy thought he had imagined it.

Roy chuckled. Somehow, she seemed more familiar by the second.

"Do not worry, I'm not one of those people," Roy assured her, hearing in the background Maes's snort.

The woman eyed him warily. Roy seemed a bit surprised that she stared only at his face; most women would look at his face then at the rest of him. He let her gaze at him for another moment before extending a hand.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Roy Mustang," Roy smirked as he held out his hand.

"It's great to meet you," the woman said, grasping his hand with a surprisingly firm and strong grip. She deliberately avoided telling him her name. Her amber eyes flickered with surprise and recognition.

_He doesn't remember me._

"And what's your name?" Roy asked.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Mustang?" the woman, a sniper named Riza, asked back, still avoiding the question.

"Please, just Roy is fine," Roy returned. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the music that had started playing; it was a faster waltz, one of the more popular songs. "And I would love to."

"I'm not much of a dancer-" Riza started to warn him.

Roy just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not that great either. Let's just have some fun." Then he offered her a hand and with a hesitant pause, she took it. She set her drink down and allowed Roy to lead her onto the dance floor.

As the music struck to a faster tempo, Riza and Roy started to dance. Roy slid a hand around Riza's well-toned, thin waist and held her other hand. Counting inwardly to the beat, he began the steps that he was taught a long time ago. He marveled at the way her waist just seemed to lean into his hand and how her hand fit perfectly in his. Her amber eyes held trust and merriment in them as they danced, never breaking eye contact. Roy, being the ever - chivalrous gentlemen (he could just hear Maes snort right then), stayed the appropriate distance from her so she wouldn't feel that he was invading her space.

Riza danced as if her feet were feathers. She couldn't believe it; this man, whom she hadn't seen in five years, was sweeping her off her feet – for the second time.

_Stop it. You don't want to get hurt again._

When the song stopped, both partners felt a prick of regret. However, Roy led Riza straight into the next song, silently asking if she would join him. She answered by twirling into his arms and starting the dance steps.

"Don't they look fantastic together?" Gracia sighed to her husband. She watched as Riza perform an elegant twirl as Roy followed her movements perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm glad you brought her," Maes said, sipping at his wine. "Roy needs a wife."

"Maes!" Gracia scolded, "I brought her along because she sounded so lonely and bored on the phone. Besides, she was telling me about her past trouble with Roy and you know that he's a changed man now. Maybe she'll give him a second chance"

"I know, I know," Maes sighed. "I don't get it. So what _did_ happen five years ago? Roy shut up about it as soon as I asked."

"I don't blame him," the brunette murmured, "It was a rather sore subject. Took Riza at least two years to finally tell me."

Maes didn't answer, instead watching his best friend and his ex – girlfriend/subordinate dance together as if they had been doing it for years.

"He was apparently cheating on her," Gracia whispered, her voice sad, "I don't know if it's actually true or not though. But Riza walked in on him when he was making out with another woman, a year after they had been together. And on their anniversary too." Gracia could feel tears prick at her eyes for her friend.

Maes swore softly. "That's low, even for Roy."

"I know, which is why I'm not sure if it was actually him," his wife answered.

Roy was confused. And that was putting it mildly. Somehow, he knew this woman. The way her body felt to him and the way she spoke was so achingly familiar, although he couldn't put a finger on it.

As the night drew to a close, so did the song and the last few moments Roy had with the mysterious woman.

As the time struck midnight, songs ended and the unmasking began. Roy was excited and anxious. The woman would be so clear to him if she took off that mask!

"I'm afraid I must go now," Riza stepped away and gave a tiny, elegant curtsy. "It was a pleasant evening." She started to walk away, blending in with the crowd when Roy's voice pleaded after her.

"Please! Who are you? You seem so familiar but I can't really remember…" Roy tried to get to her, but the crowd had closed in, only leaving the woman's face visible to him.

Slowly, Riza's hand trailed up and took hold of the side of her mask.

_You really don't remember do you?_

"My name…"

The mask slipped off.

"…is Riza Hawkeye."

Roy felt shock and panic grip his insides. Riza? Back? No wonder she had seemed so familiar.

"Wait! Riza!"

But it was too late. The beautiful blonde had already blended in with the crowd, disappearing from view. The last glimpse of her that Roy saw was her amber eyes, filled with sadness and pain.

--------------------------------

**AN:** EDIT – changed, and I still don't like how I left Maes and Gracia hanging off there. The ending was ok I think. Too many loose ends though – perhaps I'll write an 'epilogue' or turn this into a two – shot. Who knows? This story has possibilities.

In case you don't get it, Riza walked in on Roy on their one - year anniversary of being together and apparently saw him making out with another woman. True? Maybe. False? Maybe. If I do write another chapter, it'll be cleared up.

Again, many thanks to my beta, Denisen. I don't know how I got on without you xD

Review!


	2. Thank you

Ok, I've thought long (a year, good God) and hard about this and I've decided to leave this story be.

I hate open ended stories as much as the next person, but I honestly believe that if I try to continue, I'll just be pouring out the clichés, the drama, and the fluff. And I'd absolutely hate that. So, on the suggestion of _KTRose_, this story is officially finished and a one-shot.

However, if I feel sometime in the future that I've worked up to a good enough level, I'll create an epilogue. I'll alert you guys through this story if I do, but please, don't bother waiting for something soon. I'll probably be incredibly slow if I end up making an epilogue.

I'm sincerely sorry to the bunch of people who wanted me to continue. It warmed and tickled me how much people liked this version. But now, as the authoress, I'm letting you have free reign over the end of this story. Exercise that imagination people; it's the one thing that keeps you from becoming a vegetable.

If _you_ want to write an epiloge or continuation, note me. I'd love to see what you come up with.

Please, if you're going to flame, think, _think, **think**_ before you flame. I've ended this story off like this for a reason, not because I was lazy or some shit excuse like that.

Thank you. Thank you for understanding and liking my story. It means the world.

Hugs and cookies to all :)

-Kat


End file.
